l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Kan'ok'ticheck
Kan'ok'ticheck was the chieftain of the Green Green White Tribe who united the scattered Ratling tribes to fight the Tsuno and the Stained Paw Tribe. After the defeat of the Tsuno she was made the Chief of Chiefs of the One Tribe, an alliance of the most prominent Nezumi tribes. The Last Rememberer, Part One, by Rich Wulf Appearence He had ghostly white skin. Secrets on the Wind - Part 1, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman Fighting the Stained Paw Kan'ok'ticheck bared his teeth when he remembered the battle where he had faced the Stained Paw Tribe chieftain, deep in the big-big forest, fighting beside the Tattered Ear Tribe. Return of the Master (Diamond Rulebook Story), by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman Unifying the Tribes In 1165 Kan'ok'ticheck was given command over five tribes that had not fallen to corruption, Tattered Ear, Third Whisker, Green-Green-White, Chipped Tooth, and Crippled Bone, the first step to became the One Tribe. Zin'tch, the old chieftain of the Tattered Ear, was his equal in the tribe, Zin'tch for his wisdom and Kan'ok'ticheck for his skill in battle. The alliance had a single purpose to destroy the Stained Paw Tribe Blood Dawn, Part IX: One Tribe, by Rich Wulf Campaing against the Stained Paw This year scouts had seen the battle between Iuchiban and Daigotsu armies in the City of the Lost. If the Shadowlands were distracted it meant that the Stained Paw had no human allies and they were weak. The time to attack them had came. Crippled Bone Tribe relationship But was still wary of the Crippled Bone Tribe, led by the ancient shaman Te'tik'kir. Learning from the Crippled Bone chieftain of a meeting with the Tsuno and a mysterious Nezumi from Yesterday, he demanded to accompany Te'tik'kir to the audience. Te'tik'kir agreed that his presence would be important, and during the meeting this turned out to be for the best. Te'tik'kir's actions earned him the respect of Kan'ok'ticheck, but not his trust. The ancient Crippled Bone chieftain Mat'tck had died because of his trust in Te'tik'kir, and Kan'ok'ticheck was wary of making the same mistake. Betrayed Kan'ok'ticheck and Te'tik'kir met Tsuno Sochi and Ikm'atch-tek in the Meeting Place. Ikm'atch-tek claimed to live since the Five Races dominated Rokugan, and when Fu Leng fell, he used his magic to save what he could, moving his home and tribe to I'thich, but they were unable to return. Tsuno Nintai finally discovered Ikm'atch-tek and he was leading the Stained Paw. He offered to exterminate together the humans, but the Nameseeker did not trust the Tsuno. Ikm'atch-tek told that the Stained Paw accompanied by Nintai's Soultwisters, had ambushed the Crippled Bone while they were speaking, and also that Sochi's Ravagers had surrounded the Meeting Place, prepared to murder Kan'ok'ticheck and his followers. Te'tik'kir could save them only testing the strength of his name against Ikm'atch-tek's name. Te'tik'kir chose to save the Chief of Chiefs. Only the aid of a Grasping Paw Tribe party led by Ik'krt avoided the Crippled Bone total destruction. During the battle a Rain of Blood covered the Shadowlands. One Tribe The One Tribe was formally made, and their purpose was extended to fight the Tsuno. Kan'ok'ticheck was proclaimed the Chief of Chiefs. Tsuno masquerade exposed In 1166 Ik'krt sneaked into the City of Dreams, the Stained Paw city, seeking the truth about Ikm'atch-tek. He was taking prisoner by the Tsuno and later released so Te'tik'kir would recognize the Nezumi for what they truly were, and realize that they could not fight the Tsuno. The Last Rememberer, Part Two, by Rich Wulf Ik'krt, Kan'ok'ticheck, Te'tik'kir, and other nezumi leaders as Manithith, from the Tattered Ear Tribe, and K'mee, from the Third Whisker Tribe, saw in dreams Chitachtr-foo, the city that truly stood in the Realm of Dreams. The Tsuno using their own mastery of the realm of dreams forged copy of it, the City of Dreams, the Stained Paw city. They also learned how the Tsuno were created, a twisted version of renegade Kitsu who were marooned in the Realm of Slaughter. Nintai, once among the strongest of the kitsu, was one of the transformed renegades. The Last Rememberer, Part Three, by Rich Wulf They guessed that the Tsuno forged a creature out of nightmares, piecing together the shattered dreams of the Stained Paw tribe and infusing them into one of their own kind, creating the illusion that was the Tomorrow Chieftain. Report of Miya Shoin to the Righteous Emperor, Toturi III (Imperial Herald v2 #16) Attacking the City of Dreams Upon learning how the Tsuno had lied to them the One Tribe led by Kan'ok'ticheck attacked the city in the Battle of One Tribe. They rushed into the city, taking the upperhand. Strangely the One Tribe nezumi begin to fight between them, twisted by a strange magic. Kan'ok'ticheck had his eyes stared blankly at nothing. Te'tik'kir realized they were in the Realm of Slaughter, driving mad the nezumi, the city was a Tsuno trap. Ik'krt attacked Nintai, and Te'tik'kir joined the fight. Nintai easily defeated the Rememberer and killed Te'tik'kir, who gave his life to give Nintai back his soul, reverting him back to a Kitsu. Nintai, penitent, sought to atone for his crimes by sealing the rest of his cohorts in the Realm of Dreams forever. While the nezumi left the city, Nintai waited his former brethren to come, and dragged the city deep into Dream, where even the Tsuno could not escape. Death of Tomorrow Chieftain Ikm'atch-tek appeared and attacked Ik'krt and Kan'ok'ticheck. Shadow Runners ghosts surrounded the Tomorrow chieftain, giving time to Kan'ok'ticheck who struck the head from Ikm'atch-tek's shoulders. Stained Paw The Stained Paw Tribe suffered heavy losses and, broken and demoralized, retreated deeper into the shadowlands. Ik'krt went to them, became his Rememberer, and his chieftain. They joined the One Tribe. Miya Herald In 1167 Miya Iko was sent by Miya Shoin to interview Kan'ok'ticheck. Iko told he was a Shisa, a collector of stories to be told and remembered. Kan'ok'ticheck appointed personal bodyguards to the Rokugani Rememberer, and Iko was gifted with a fetish that offered potent protection from dark magic. Iko told the Imperial stories to the nezumi chieftain, who heared them carefully. A comparable reception was made by the One Tribe to newer visitors that bore the Miya mon. News of Rokugan (Imperial Herald v2#18) Time of Demons In 1167 Kan'ok'ticheck dwelled in the warren in the Shinomen when Nimm'k returned from Crab lands. Nimm'k reported that Kisada was making meetings with Lost at Koten. Following the advise of his brother, Nachin'check, and the Chief of Chiefs would warn the Crab, but if they would not stop their relations with the tainted then the nezumi would break their friendship with them. Dawn of Lotus, The Nezumi, by Shawn Carman Kan'ok'ticheck the Shadowlands were in a civil war were the demons fought against the tainted Daigotsu's followers of Bushido, and the Dark Lord was seeking a treaty with the Empire. Blackened Claws, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Kan'ok'tichek was outraged when Daigotsu Soetsu was accepted as a guest in the human courts. Creatures of Rokugan: Third Edition, p. 52 Tomb of the Seven Thunders In 1168 several nezumi of the One Tribe fought at the Battle of the Tomb alongside with the rescue party of the Great Clans. The Emperor Toturi III sacrficed hinself to allow several nemuranai from the Tomb of the Seven Thunders could be retrieved to the Empire. Oh'krch brought a container with sand back to a nearby warren where it was presented to Kan'ok'ticheck and Atch-zin. The two nezumi examined the hourglass, which caused a tingling sensation when touched. Atch-zin concluded that it was Tomorrow, and the hourglass was therefore called Tomorrow's Hourglass. Tomorrow was coming and the One Tribe would stand together. If they defeated it they would not be lost into memory. A Container of Sand, by Rusty Priske Winter Court - 1168 Kan'ok'ticheck came to Winter Court at Kyuden Otomo. Kitsu Katsuko told the Lion Clan would built a Temple to Te'tik'kir, in honor of the nezumi that saved the last Kitsu. Winter Nights: Sowing the Wind, by Nancy Sauer Rememberers in Danger In 1169 Kan'ok'ticheck was plagued with dreams, but when he awaken could not remember them. Mak'irtch saw it was important and put his Name in danger. She would go to lend her Name to his and together they could find what Kan'ok'ticheck were trying to remember. After the ritual they realized Tomorrow did not come for the nezumi. It came for their dreams, it threatened the Transcendents. The great Shaman and currently Wikki'thich-hie Te'tik'kir had used the dreams of Kan'ok'ticheck to tell what was happening. Today, by Rusty Priske Nezumi migration When the Chief of Chiefs Kan'ok'ticheck called the entire Nezumi race to face Tomorrow, less than fifty nezumi did not answer the call, incuding all the Chipped Tooth Tribe, and K'mee. They gathered to the Shinomen Forest. Nintai, the last of the Kitsu race also appeared but he had to remain behind, keeping the bodies of the nezumi until they returned from their travel. Tomorrow (Imperial Herald v2#22), by Rusty Priske Traveling to Yume-do The magic of the Tomorrow's Hourglass was used by Mak'irtch to enter the realm of dreams and aid the Transcendents fight against Tomorrow. Te'tik'kir and the others still stood on the plains outside of the great city and the dragons, or what appeared to be dragons, still approached from a distance, destroying everything as they went. The spirit form of Shiba Ningen appeared and told these entities were manifestations of Yume-do itself. The land of dreams was going mad and destroying itself in the process. The Celestial Heavens were unbalanced and Yume-do, as it was made of dreams, was the least stable of the realms so it was the first affected. These images signified the collapse of the land, and they must be defeated or there will be nothing left. The realm itself was in danger, and joined with the Trascendents to restabilize it. The great leader Tchickchuk gave the command of the nezumi army there to Kan'ok'ticheck. Fighting Tomorrow The nezumi were killing the entities made of dreams until the Dragon of Void remained alone. Following Mak'irtch's instructions, Chi'kel moved through the ranks, getting closer to the Void Dragon. Emikek was bitted by the dragon, and Chi'kel flung the Hourglass which vanished behind the teeth and into the thing's gaping gullet. Its eyes glassed over and its shoulders stooped. Kanok'ticheck stepped forward and drove his sword into its head. As the last dragon fell it exploded in a wave of darkness. The entire realm of dreams ceased to exist for a moment. Trapped in Yume-do Shiba Ningen spirit appeared again and told the dream of Void removed Yume-do from existence for just a moment. The link the nezumi had to Ningen-do was severed, and they were unable to awake and return to their lives. Ningen was able to retrieve a single nezumi from Yume-do. They won the Battle of Tomorrow, but the nezumi involved were trapped in Yume-do. For Rokugan the nezumi had ceased to exist. Shinomen Burns Kan'ok'ticheck spirit was alive, and in 1170 advised Shiba Ningen within his dreams, that the Shinomen Mori was burning. Glory of the Empire, Part II, by Rusty Priske and Nancy Sauer External Links * Kan'ok'ticheck (Gold) * Kan'ok'ticheck Exp (Diamond) * Kan'ok'ticheck Exp2 (Lotus) * Kan'ok'ticheck Exp3 (The Truest Test) Category:Leaders of the Nezumi Category:Characters with Pictures